


[Podfic] Intaglio by havisham

by CompassRose



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Crossover, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, First Meetings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, do not copy to another site/app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Dr. Henry Jekyll makes an interesting new friend.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 4 Challenge: My Turn! Repod something recorded earlier in this year's VoiceTeam by another player (Team Chartreuse).Listen to Tipsy_Kitty's recording of this storyhere!
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Intaglio by havisham

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intaglio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637970) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> What can I offer havisham for their incomparable generosity in allowing transformative works, and thereby this reading? A piece of symbolic.... jewellery, perhaps? Most definitely _not_ removed from the hand of a possibly-dead man?

  
cover art by compassrose

Intro and outro music: **[A Singular Perversion](https://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100660) **by Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com). Licensed under Creative Commons: [By Attribution 3.0 License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0)

Listen or download here: [**Intaglio**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18i_TM2VxMc-ui5wgxGNQUoRaUw6sfLra), a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google weak and confused after yielding, once again, to the dreadful lure of the serum? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

****  
alternate cover art by [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex)


End file.
